What's Wrong?
by ROXX h
Summary: [NCT] Johnny x Ten JOHNTEN. short fic. Johnny tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri kenapa mendadak uring-uringan tidak jelas, dan seperti anak kecil.


(Jadwal nct suka-suka author wkwkwk. Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sesuaian, kesalahan dll.)

.

Johnny x Ten

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Johnny menaruh tasnya di lantai kamar, tapi pergerakan tak biasanya mengundang suara debuman lumayan kencang.

Tak ada member yang cukup berani untuk menanyakan, ada apa? apa dia sedang kesal? Atau bagaimana.

Sebagai gantinya, Yuta mengirimi Ten pesan.

[Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya? Johnny akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan, dia cemberut terus.]

 _[Ha? Tidak kok, kan kalian yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya!_ _L]_

[Kau menyalahkan kami? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! kau tahukan pacarmu itu, sedang tidak senyum saja wajahnya bisa terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi kalau memang sedang marah]

 _[Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekkan dia YUTAA!]_

Pria bersurai kecoklatan itu melempar ponselnya pada sofa, lalu memilih menutup matannya.

Sudah pasti Ten sedang kesal sekarang, kenapa pasangan itu kompak sekali pikirnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Johnny tersenyum kecil, tapi tetap membuat pipi atas bulatnya terangkat lucu.

Matanya berbinar menatap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Taeyong, untuk makan malam kali ini, bukan karena ia sangat kelaparan sekarang, hanya saja tampilannya sangat mirip dengan buatan ibunya.

Kunyahannya melambat, saat ia pikir ini terlalu jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dua-duanya sama-sama enak, hanya tentu saja rasanya sangat berbeda.

Johnny mendengus merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia berharap nasi goreng kimchi masakan Taeyong rasanya sama dengan masakan ibunya, ia malah jadi sedikit merasa tak enak pada Taeyong.

"Ada apa?"

Sang juru masak bertanya, menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunannya, tidak sadar saja Johnny bahwa daritadi dirinya Taeyong perhatikan, karena tingkahnya aneh.

"Uh? Tidak ada."

"Apa tidak enak?" Taeyong bertanya lagi, sekaligus menatap member lain, memastikan apa memang ada yang salah dengan masakannya.

"Enak kok!"

Sahut Johnny yang disetujui member lain, Taeyong mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Johnny merebahkan dirinya di lantai ruang latihan, dengan Ten yang terduduk di samping tubuhnya. Johnny mengganti sedikit posisinya dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya, lengan kiri Johnny melingkar pada pinggang Ten, merapatkan perutnya dengan punggung Ten.

Hal yang cukup sulit mereka dapatkan untuk saat ini, waktu senggang Johnny ia pakai latihan sedikit bersama Ten sekarang, hanya berdua.

Tangan yang tadinya melingkar pada pinggang Ten, beralih jadi memainkan karet boxer Ten, dengan menarik lalu melepasnya berulang-ulang.

Johnny memajukan bibirnya sambil masih memainkan karet celana itu, merasa dirinya diabaikan oleh Ten yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sepasang kaki panjang itu ia gerak-gerakan secara tak beraturan, seperti anak kecil sedang tantrum, mengundang kernyitan pada kening Ten.

Namun seketika Ten tertawa kecil merasakan geli akibat usakan wajah Johnny pada pinggangnya, Johnny memang cukup aneh, jadi apa ini yang dikeluhkan member 127? Johnny jadi seperti bocah 6 tahun.

Pada akhirnya paha Ten jadi bantalan, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya Johnny menyamankan kepalanya pada paha sang kekasih.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau jadi jelek tidak lucu sepertiku hahaha." Ejek Ten sambil terkekeh.

"Habis kau mengabaikanku… pacaran saja dengan ponselmu sana." Ketus Johnny.

Ten terdiam, ia seperti tidak asing dengan tingkah seperti ini, seperti sekarang jiwanya merasuki tubuh Johnny? atau Johnny tertular tingkahnya?

"Kau menyuruhku pacaran dengan ibumu?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Johnny menanggapi perkataan Ten barusan.

"Hah?!" Johnny memperlihatkan wajah tak mengertinya, lalu Ten memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan chatnya dengan nyonya Suh, membuat Johnny sedikit terhenyak.

"Kau mengobrol dengan ibuku? Bagaimana bisa... tadi aku mau menelfonnya tapi…" Johnny mendudukkan dirinya, menatap Ten dengan alis betaut.

"I-iya… aku juga bilang kalau tingkahmu aneh,"

Johnny tak menjawab, wajahnya sangat mengenaskan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Ujar Ten sedikit memekik sambil mencengkram pelan bahu Johnny.

Sedikit kesal karena ia tak melihat adanya masalah, misal Johnny bertengkar dengan member lain, atau ia sehabis melakukan kesalahan juga tidak, Ten pikir juga hubungan Johnny dengan orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

Johnny menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya dirinyapun bingung.

Tak berapa lama dering ponsel milik Johnny mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, sedikit was- was kalau saja itu panggilan dari manager mengatakan ada jadwal mendadak.

Untungnya tidak, malah saat melihat nama yang tertampang, mampu membuat air muka Johnny berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Ayahku menelfon."

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, tidak ada perubahan dari sikap Johnny, masih seperti perempuan sedang pra menstruasi, bahkan lebih parah.

"Aku belum lapar."

Ucap Johnny singkat, lalu kembali menikmati kopinya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar laptop.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya, ini penolakan yang ketiga kali, lalu kapan Johnny merasa lapar.

"Johnny ayolaah! Nanti kalau kau pingsan saat perform bagaimana?!"

Doyoung menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, masih menatap tajam Johnny yang berada di atas kasurnya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Terserah." Doyoung beranjak keluar kamar masih dengan mendumel kesal.

.

"Dia juga tidak makan tadi malam, tiba-tiba langsung tidur sehabis siaran. Padahal bisa makan sebelum siaran tapi dia tidak mau,"

Jelas Jaehyun pada Ten, yang ia seret menuju dorm 127 demi agar Johnny mau makan.

"Kalau maupun, makannya sedikit dari biasanya." Lanjutnya.

Ten hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

Ten menyendok makanan dengan pergerakan keras membuat suara aduan sendok dengan piring terdengar kencang,

Menatap sinis pria dewasa bertubuh besar di hadapannya, yang sedang tersenyum senang (sok) polos, menunggu suapan dari Ten lagi.

Haechan yang beniat mengambil minum, matanya melihat pemandangan, bertepatan tangan Ten yang menyuapi Johnny makan.

Berusaha menahan tawanya, dan begitu sudah sedikit jauh dari ruang makan tawanya meledak. Membuat Ten mendengus.

Ten tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memikirkan bagaimana nanti dirinya pulang ke Thailand kalau Johnny makan saja harus ia suapi.

Bilang pada Johnny rencananya ingin pulang sebentar saja ia bingung bagaimana, ia takut Johnny tambah uring-uringan.

"Ten?"

Ten terkesiap, cukup terkejut saat mendapati wajah Johnny sangat dekat dengannya.

Johnny menarik tangan Ten pelan, menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas pahanya, Ten menurut saja.

Ten menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi yang sudah lumayan kehilangan isinya, lalu mengecup bibir Johnny ringan namun lama.

"Johnny," panggilnya pelan, yang dipanggil hanya mendongak sedikit sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Uhm… ada yang mau ku beritahu, tapi…"

Ten menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Apa? bilang saja."

"Aku, lusa akan ke Thailand, Cuma 3 atau 4 harian kok,"

Johnny terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk pelan, menatap pada mata Ten sambil tersenyum. Ten cukup terkejut ternyata Johnny bereaksi seperti biasa, namun sedikit curiga jika ini hanya berlaku sementara.

.

.

.

"Ada… Johnny- _hyung_."

Ten melebarkan matanya, mendengar informasi yang baru Jungwoo berikan sesaat ia menutup resleting kopernya.

Perasaannya tidak enak, hingga-

"Ten!"

Johnny memanggilnya dengan semangat, Ten hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Uh ya? kenapa ke sini?" tanya Ten pada sesosok tinggi yang bediri di ambang pintu kamar.

Bukannya Ten tidak senang, hanya saja kadang Johnny melakukan hal di luar pikirannya.

"Aku dibolehkan tidur di sini, besokkan kau pergi," kini Johnny sudah membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur Ten, Ten jadi merasa tak enak pada Lucas karena sepertinya anak itu akan tidur di tempat lain malam ini.

"Kau pasti memaksa ya?"

Johnny hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, mengundang helaan nafas dari Ten.

Johnny menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Ten untuk berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku belum ngantuk," Ten pura-pura sibuk mencari barang apalagi yang akan ia bawa, tapi tarikan cukup kencang berasal dari Johnny membuatnya mau tak mau mendarat di atas kasurnya.

Posisi mereka kini duduk berhadapan di atas kasur, dengan selimut yang tak sepenuhnya cukup untuk melingkari tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan pergi."

Ujar Johnny tiba-tiba, Ten menelan salivanya pelan, firasatnya benarkan.

"Sudah seperti ini masa tidak jadi pergi? Memang kenapa?"

Tanya Ten lembut, ia mengerti sekarang Johnny sedang dalam mode bayinya.

Giliran Johnny menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya menurun dari wajah Ten, Ten tersenyum kecil saat tersadar model rambut Johnny kini berponi membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"Aku… ingin pulang juga…"

Ten terdiam kaget, ditambah dengan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di pipi pria itu.

Ten mendekat saat dilihatnya air mata Johnny tak kunjung berhenti menetes, sungguh selama ia mengenal Johnny bisa dihitung dengan jari berapakali dia menangis, dan itu lebih sering pada rasa terharu, bukan sedih seperti ini.

Ten mengusap pipi Johnny dengan ujung lengan sweater oversizenya, lalu menarik lembut Johnny agar bersandar pada pundaknya,

Hal yang sering Johnny lakukan untuknya.

Johnny memang tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya air matanya saja yang keluar, cukup membuat pundak kiri Ten lembab.

"Aku tahu,"

Bisik Ten, sambil tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung lebar itu.

Johnny menarik wajahnya dari pundak Ten, menatap dalam pada manik hitam di hadapannya yang pemiliknya, tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah berada dipangkuannya.

Ten mendadak salah tingkah namun berusaha mengabaikan dengan sibuk merapikan poni Johnny, sambil sesekali mengecupi bibir, pipi atau hidungnya.

"Jangan sedih lagi okay?"

Ten balas menatap mata sembab itu, tak kunjung mendapat balasan atau sekedar anggukan membuat senyum hangatnya luntur.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Johnny balik, Ten menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, tapi hanya untuk sekarang, agar kau tidak sedih lagi." Ten tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Apapun?"

Ten terdiam beberapa detik, tiba-tiba merasa ragu untuk mengiyakan.

"Uhh euhmm…" Ten menggumam tidak jelas.

"Apa saja untukku." Johnny berucap dengan suara rendahnya, telapak besar Johnny menangkap lengan atas Ten, yang berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya, saat Johnny berusaha meraup bibir semerah cherry itu.

"Aaa yang benar saja Johnny! aku akan pergi besok."

Elak Ten sambil menahan dada bidang di atasnya, menggeleng beberapa kali. Sungguh ia tidak mau jalannya nanti tidak nyaman.

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Ten untuk menghindar, barang 0,1 persenpun, jadi lebih baik dirinya menikmati saja, toh ia juga tidak harus repot-repot bangun pagi besok.

.

.

.

Ten masih menikmati terpaan sinar matahari, yang terasa hangat dipipinya, hingga tersadar-

"Siapa yang membuka jendelanya?" matanya terbuka perlahan, pipinya bersemu saat mengingat jika ada orang lain yang melihat dirinya dan Johnny tertidur di balik selimut ini.

Namun ia berusaha tak memikirkannya, memilih menatap orang lain yang kini memeluk perutnya erat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

Ten memainkan surai yang sudah mulai kembali pada warna aslinya yaitu coklat, wajah Johnny tepat menempel pada dadanya yang tak terbalut kain apapun, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas mata yang sepertinya bengkak bekas menangis kemarin malam.

Sekarang Johnny benar-benar seperti bayi, sayang sekali kalau tidak mengabadikan gambarnya, pikir Ten. Namun tak kunjung menemukan ponselnya.

"Hey bangun~"

Ten mencubit-cubit pelan hidung Johnny sambil beberapakali mengecupi keningnya.

"Tidak…" Johnny menggeleng dan mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Aakh sesak Johnny!" pekik Ten, Johnny kadang susah diatur jika tidak dikasari.

"Auww! Iya iya!" Johnny terduduk sambil mengusap lengan besarnya yang memerah berkat cubitan keras dari Ten, matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Kukumu itu panjang sekali… sakit.." keluh Johnny, Ten mendecak kecil lalu menarik lengan Johnny dan mengecupi bekas-bekas cubitannya.

"Sudahkan? Minggir-minggir aku mau mandi, uuh badanku lengket karena kau!"

Belum sampai Ten memutar gagang pintu, Johnny sudah meneriakinya padahal celananya bahkan belum terpasang benar.

"Tunggu aku!" Ten melebarkan matanya, buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi.

"Ten! Buka pintunya, aku mau mandi juga!" Johnny mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci.

"TIDAK AKAN, MANDINYA TIDAK AKAN BERSIH KALAU BERSAMAMU!"

Teriak Ten dari dalam, Johnny mendengus dan menghentikan rengekkannya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , masih ada kamar mandi satunya mumpung kosong."

Sahut Lucas yang sebenarnya sedikit terganggu.

"Yasudah, nanti aku aku pinjam bajumu ya."

"Tapi-"

"Baju Ten tidak akan muat, nanti robek kalau ku pakai."

"Tapi Ten- _hyung_ punya banyak baju oversize…" Lucas memberanikan diri menolak permintaan Johnny.

"Ah benar jug-"

"TIDAK AKAN KUPINJAMKAN." Teriak Ten lagi dari dalam kamar mandi, belum sampai Johnny menyelesaikan ucapannya. Membuat Lucas mengangguk lemah.

"Padahal dia sering meminjam bajuku, dasar pelit." Gumam Johnny lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi yang lain.

.

.

.

Fin.

Ga tau gimana biar endingnya cantik T..T

engga maksa review karna tau ini jelek banget :'((


End file.
